Heartbreak For Hire
by Bambi Taz
Summary: Rosalie Totsie, Judy Borden, Keke Kornberg, and Bambi are tired of how Vinnie treats girls. So, they enlist the help of Rosalie's cousin Amara. Her mission, a few dates, sex, and then break his heart. What happens when she winds up falling for him? Separate from my Came Back For You story
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak For Hire

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I'm Bambi and I'm back with a new fic. I own none of the characters in Welcome Back, Kotter. The only character that belongs to me is Amara. Enjoy!

Ch. 1 The Problem With Pressing Your Luck

Rosalie Totsie always got nervous when it came to first dates. She never knew what they were going to be like, if the guy she was with actually liked her, or even if she would like the guy. So, imagine her surprise when Vinnie Barbarino asks her out. Something she never thought would actually happened due to the fact she's been out with two of his friends previously.

The minute he asked her she instantly began thinking of outfits, what they would do, and maybe Vinnie actually like her. However, due to her current situation she wasn't really sure.

"Where are we, Vinnie?" Rosalie asked him as she watches him climb up a set of rickety, narrow, metal steps. "Don't worry about it, Rosalie. Just come on." Vinnie waves her up. "Oh Vinnie I don't think this is a good idea." Rosalie cried. "It'll be fine." Vinnie assured. She is very worried though. This was the back of the billboard, what if she fell off the steps? They could get caught and in trouble all because Vinnie wants some action.

She knew better! She'd been warned by several of the girls Vinnie's taken out on dates. "He'll make you walk." Keke Kornberg had warned. "He's only gonna give you a hot dog." Judy Borden swore. "He's going to get you behind that billboard." Princess reminded. "He's gonna wanna sleep with you." Bambi shrugged. So far, those girls had been right as rain. They did walk, he did buy her a hot dog, and he was getting her behind the billboard or trying to at least.

"You coming or not?" Vinnie asked pulling Rosalie out of her thoughts. "Uh yeah coming right up." Rosalie confirmed against her better judgment. She climbs up seeing Vinnie just standing there. "Look who showed up." He smirks. "Sorry it took me so long " Rosalie apologizes. "Don't worry about it. Now come on." Vinnie says reaching for Rosalie's hand. Rosalie reluctantly takes it before he whisks up to the side of the billboard.

"Look at this view." Vinnie points out. "It's something." Rosalie nods. The view was just higher up Bensonhurst. A few closed buildings, some dimly lit apartments, and factory could be seen from it.

"You know I'm having a lot of fun with ya." Vinnie admits. "Really?" Rosalie gasps. "Yeah. You know what else?" Vinnie questions. "What?" Rosalie wonders. "Your pretty cool." Vinnie admits. Rosalie grabbed kind of shocked. He thinks she's cool! Maybe the outcome won't be as it was for the other girls. Vinnie seemed genuinely interested in her and she was genuinely interested in him. That's why she agreed to go on this date.

She looks into his eyes as he looks ready to kiss her. She eagerly leans in and they begin to kiss. At first, the kiss is soft and gentle then somewhere down the line, Vinnie us shoving his tongue down Rosalie's throat. She quickly fights to catch up with him. Next thing she knows, she and Vinnie are on the cold Concrete rooftop ground.

Rosalie wondered how far this would go as Vinnie's hand creeps up underneath Rosalie's blouse. She slaps it away but a few seconds later it popped back up. This game went on for several minutes before Rosalie pulled away.

"We have to stop." Rosalie sighs. "Why? Rosalie, I thought we were having fun?" Vinnie asked. "I don't want us to go this far." Rosalie admits shyly. "Rosalie come on! You're Hotsie Totsie!" Vinnie reminded as anger swam through Rosalie body as if it were the only emotion she's ever felt. How dare he! "So what? You think that because of a stupid nickname I hate that it was going to get me to sleep with you?" Rosalie shouted getting up from the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that. Come on Doll face we're having a nice time." Vinnie tries to comfort. "No! I'm leaving!" She says as she carefully climbs down the steps. "Comeback!" Vinnie begs. "Leave me alone!" Rosalie screams. "Rosalie, come on you're acting crazy!" Vinnie urged.

Rosalie didn't respond, she was absolutely done. Screw Vinnie Barbarino. Rosalie hops down from the steps and goes home sobbing and feeling like an idiot.

AN: CH. 1 is completed. What will be the fallout from this poor date? Please like, favorite, and review and thank you so much for reading. New Chapters will be posted Sunday at 8pm EST.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Scorned

AN: Hey everybody! I'm back with Ch. 2. Once again, I do not own any of the characters in Welcome Back, Kotter. The only character that belongs to me is Amara. Now, onto Chapter 2!

After the disastrous date with Vinnie, Rosalie returns home and calls up KeKe, Judy, and Bambi. They rush right over to comfort her and offer perspective.

"What happened, Rosalie?" Keke asks. "Oh Keke it was awful! Vinnie was too cheap to buy any real dinner, so we went to this hot dog cart near Coney Island. Then, he took me behind that Billboard. The one on 84th street and tried to press his luck. I thought he actually liked me." Rosalie cried. "He didn't even buy me food. He just felt me up!" Bambi exclaimed in disgust. "I thought he loved me." Judy sighed. "At least you guys got to go out, all I got was doing it and he didn't call me after." Keke explained.

"I'm sick of him!" Judy groans. "He needs a taste of his own medicine. Let's see how he likes it when he thinks somebody's into him and then get drop like a bad habit." KeKe suggests. Rosalie listened as the surrounding girls talked. Messing with Vinnie could actually work. "Hey, you know that's not a bad idea." Rosalie agrees. "What do you mean?" Bambi questions confused. "We find a chick to make Vinnie fall in love with them, then she breaks his heart, and he'll learn that he can't treat women like their disposable." Rosalie plots hoping the other accept it.

"Okay, that sounds great but who's going to do that? We've all been out with Vinnie before." Judy warned. "You leave that to me. Everybody meet back here tomorrow so we can come up with a plan." Rosalie broadcasts. The girls nod in agreement and then leave.

Rosalie picks up her phone already knowing who she wants to be the girl Vinnie falls in love with. "Hello?" A voice calls into it's receiver. "Aunt Bev?" Rosalie acknowledges. "Rosalie is that you? How are you? It's been so long." Aunt Bev replies. "I'm alright. Is Amara home by any chance?" Rosalie wonders. "She just got in from work hold on one second. Amara! Rosalie's on the phone." Rosalie heard Aunt Bev yell. She heard muffled yelling, silence, and then a voice come on.

"Rosalie?" Amara calls. "Hey Amara!" Rosalie greeted. "Hey, what's going on?" Amara questioned. "Some girls at school and I need your help." Rosalie started. "With what?" Amara asks. "There's this guy at my school who treats girls like how that one idiot treated you." Rosalie explained. "Like sex objects?" Amara interjects. "Exactly. Well, we want to make this guy fall in love and then break his heart. This isn't going to be long. Just a few dates, sex, break his heart. Will you help us?" Rosalie begs. "I'd love. I don't want any girl to go through what I went through." Amara accepts.

"Yes! Be at my house tomorrow by one okay?" Rosalie informed her. "I'll be there." Amara assured. "Thank you, Amara." Rosalie thanks. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Amara says. "Bye Amara!" Rosalie says and then hangs up.

Rosalie was so happy. The pieces were all coming together, and now all that's left is plans and heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Making the Medicine

A/N: Hey guys! It's Bambi and I'm ready for a third chapter. Once again, I do not own any of the characters from Welcome Back, Kotter. I do own Amara. Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy.

"The girls are gonna be here soon, Amara." Rosalie calls from the kitchen. "Okay!" Amara, who's hiding in the kitchen yells back. Suddenly, the door bell rings and Rosalie lets in Judy, Keke, and Bambi. "Ladies have a seat." Rosalie invites. The girls walk inside all excited. "We have so many great ideas, Rosalie!" Judy exclaims. "Did you find a girl?" KeKe asks. "When do we start?" Bambi wonders. "Girls please. We'll get to that in just a second." Rosalie assured. The girls take their seats and now Rosalie can start the meeting.

"So, I found a girl." Rosalie starts. "Who is it?" Judy asks. "Amara!" Rosalie calls out gesturing towards the kitchen. A five-foot-six blonde with brown and light tan skin wearing a purple dress walks out. "Who's this?" Judy asks sizing the girl up. "My cousin, Amara. She's been through exactly what we have. So, she's perfect." Rosalie explained as Amara sat down in a chair. "When do we start this?" Amara asks. "Tomorrow. According to Verna Jean the guy's, her, and I are going to the beach. You girls can come, but you have to find a place to hide." Rosalie explained.

"How am I catching his eye?" Amara questioned. "You're going to show up late, look your best, I'll introduce you to everybody, and then I'll save Vinnie for last." Rosalie explained once again. "That's a good start but she's going to need something to keep him engaged." Judy reminds. "Sun tan lotion!" Amara interjects. "What about it?" Rosalie asks raising an eyebrow. "I could bring sun tan lotion, ask him to rub it on me, pull the straps down from my bathing suit, let him run in between my shoulder blades and the small of my back, rub some on his chest, and then before anything serious happens, Rosalie you walk up, and we leave.

The girls look stunned by Amara's boldness. "And they call you Hotsie Totsie?" Judy looks over at Rosalie. "I know. Anyways, that sounds perfect. We're going to need a signal for when I walk over." Rosalie suggests. "I'll just drop the bottle of sun tan lotion." Amara waves off. "I'll keep a close eye out then." Rosalie promised. "After we'll meet up at Judy's car, leave, come back here, and start discussing our next plan." Keke interjects. "Perfect!" Bambi smile's. "Ladies we have a plan!" Judy exclaims.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow at the beach." Rosalie waved off. Bambi, Judy, and Keke leave. "You really think this is going to work?" Amara asks. "It will. It has to. Just stick to the plan and we'll all be fine." Rosalie promised. It was going to be fine, it had to be fine.

A/N: And that was Chapter 3! Next chapter Amara finally meets Vinnie. Also, I realized that last chapter I didn't do a closing authors note and I'm so sorry! I have to change my update schedule too. Chapters will now be posted Saturdays at 9 am, because I'm impatient. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I'll see you next chapter! Please review. It really helps my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Deceit On the Beach

A/N: Hiiiiieee! It's Bambi and I'm back with another chapter! As always, I do not, have not, and never will own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do however, own Amara. Now onto the chapter!

On a very warm spring day the Sweathogs, Verna Jean, and Rosalie were at the beach for a day of fun in the sun. Unbeknownst to Vinnie, a hurricane was headed right for him. "I hope you guys don't mind I invited my cousin." Rosalie informed her friends. "Which cousin?" Verna Jean asks. "Amara. She's from Staten Island." Rosalie explained.

After a while, a car pulls up and one by one Bambi, Judy, and Keke get out; leaving Amara for last. Finally, Amara hop out. Strutting down the stairs that lead to the beach, wearing a black two piece that left very little to the imagination.

"Oh hey guys there she is!" Rosalie yells. All heads turns to the stairs. Eyes widen and jaws are practically in the sand. "Hello Cousin" Rosalie hugs her. "Oh my God that's so revealing. It's perfect." Rosalie whisper's through gritted teeth. "Hi it's so good to see you." Amara greets. "Hey, you told me to wear something that'll get his attention. Here you go. Now introduce me." Amara replies back through gritted teeth.

"Here let me introduce you to everybody!" Rosalie boasts. "Sounds great!" Amara agrees all chipper. Rosalie puts her hands on Amara's shoulder's and guides her to her friends. "This is one of my very best friends, Verna Jean Williams and her boyfriend Freddie "Boom Boom" Washington." Rosalie introduces. "Hey! Y'all look just a like." Verna Jean greets. "Hi there." Freddie greets with a smile. "Hi!" Amara waves before Rosalie snatches her away.

"Why do they call him Boom Boom?" Amara whispers. "Don't ask. He'll just do a bass impression. " Rosalie warned. "Ah." Amara nods as they walk up to two curly haired guys. "This is Just Epstein. He's the toughest kid in my grade." Rosalie points out. "Hey." Juan gets out. "Hi." Amara smiles. "This is Arnold Horshack. He's interesting." Rosalie introduces. "Hi. How are ya?" Arnold greeted nasally. "I'm fine y-" Amara's cut off by Rosalie yanking her again.

"Now this is the Italian Stallion, Vinnie Barbarino." Rosalie points out to Amara as they stood in front of Vinnie. "Italian Stallion huh? My mother's called me the Italian Princess. Now, I don't know if any Princess's ride Stallions, but if they look like you I'll give it a try." Amara flirts. Rosalie turns to her shocked but snaps out of it as Vinnie starts talking. "I like this one, Rosalie. Where ya been hiding her? Vinnie asks. "Staten Island." Amara replies.

"Uh I gotta talk to Verna about something. You two keep talking." Rosalie suggests then walks away. Right as Vinnie's hand moves to Amara's behind, she moves out of his arms. Amara fishes into her bag pulling out sun tan lotion. "Would you rub some on my back?" Amara pouts. "Sure, Sweetheart." Vinnie complied. Amara is about to open the bottle, before Vinnie takes it. "Let me." Vinnie insists. "Thanks." Amara nods.

As Vinnie is opening the bottle, Amara knocks down one bathing suit strap. "Oops." Amara gasps in fake innocence. She looks up at her bars shoulder and then back up at Vinnie. "Want me to take down the other one?" Vinnie asks not missing a beat. "Might as well." Amara shrugs. Vinnie pulls her other strap down and begins rubbing between her shoulder blades.

He's more than excited to do this and feels like the man right now. Amara lets a fake moan slip from her lips. "Oh Vinnie your hands are like magic." Amara encouraged. "Glad you like em, Sweetheart." Vinnie laughs. Eventually, his hands moves to the small of her back. "I think I'm all oiled up. Want me to rub some on your chest?" Amara wondered.

"Please." Vinnie welcomed, slipping the bottle into her hand. She pours out the lotion and begins to rub his chest and abs. "That's it, Sweetheart." Vinnie encouraged.

"Uh, Rosalie? You might wanna go check on your cousin before she sends Vinnie into the cardiac arrest." Freddie points out. "What is she doing?" Rosalie asks as she pays close attention to the bottle of lotion just waiting for it to drop. "Rubbing on him." Verna Jean confirms.

"I think you need to go into the water." Amara teased. "Come with me if I do?" Vinnie laughs as Amara finally drops the bottle.

"You know what? I forgot a change of clothes. I gotta go!" Rosalie gasps. "Oh okay bye!" Verna waves off. "Amara, I forgot a change of clothes. We have to go home." Rosalie yells. "O-" she's cut off. " Wait Rosalie. Why don't you go get clothes and let Amara stay here?" Vinnie suggests. "I really should go with her. I have a better style than she does." Amara teased as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay I'm how about I take you out some time?" Vinnie asks. "I don't know." Amara shrugs. "When will I see you again?" Vinnie asks. "When you see me.' Amara responds.

"Bye!" Rosalie shouts as she grabs Amara by her arm, and leaves. They all meet up back at Judy's car and drive away.

A/N: That's it for Ch. 4. I really hope you liked this very long chapter. Also, happy new year! Thank you so much for reading and I hope everybody has a great weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Phase Two

A/N: Hiiii! I'm back with a bit of a late chapter. As always, I do not, never have, nor will I ever own the characters in Welcome Back, Kotter. I do own Amara. Now, onto Chapter. 5!

Back at Rosalie's house the girls were cackling up a storm. "Gloria Steinem would be very unhappy with your performance, but it was good." Judy admits. Amara stands and takes a bow. "Thank you, Ladies. Thank you." She laughs. "Where did you learn to do all that?" Keke asks. "Oh please it's easy! Men love that little damsel in distress routine. It makes them feel strong and needed." Amara explained. "He was loving it!" Bambi exclaimed. "Of course he did! A half naked girl rubbing on his chest? It's every man's fantasy. "Ladies, I'm loving this conversation but we really need to plan our next move." Rosalie interjects.

"Any ideas?" Judy asks. "HM." Bambi sighs. "Um my mind is drawing a blank." Keke admits. There's a slight pause before Amara speaks up. "Wait! What if you and Vinnie come to my job, Rosalie? Take the ferry. I can't promise being half naked because I want to keep my job, but I'll definitely wear something for fitting." Amara suggests. "I like it. When should we come?" Rosalie asks. "Wednesday after school." Amara replies.

"What should I say in order to get home there?" Rosalie questioned. "He'll probably be talking about me. Say you didn't hear me say anything but you're going up to see me. He can come if he wants." Amara explained. "Yeah that sounds like something Vinnie would fall for." Judy confirmed. "What if tries to ask out Amara again?" Bambi asks. "I'll just say no. Leading us into phase three, invite him to a church service. That's where I'll finally agree to a first date with him." Amara pointed out.

"You're getting way too ahead of yourself. Focus on phase two. Now, do you have anything up your sleeve for Wednesday?" Rosalie wondered. "I don't know what I'm going to say word wise. I can promise hand holding, eye contact, hugging, cheek kissing, and running my hands through his hair. Making him feel like he's the only one." Amara listed.

"The touching is a great addition. Are you sure you don't want a small script like you had for the beach?" Judy checked. "I'll come up with something. Remember, we want him to like me. He won't like me if everything I say sounds forced." Amara warned. "She's right. We have to let her come up with this stuff on her own." Keke insists. "Okay then, it better be good. We don't need such a small thing screwing everything up." Rosalie reminded.

"Relax, Rosalie. Everything is gonna workout." Amara soothed. "It better." Rosalie growled.

They needed to trust each other. That's the only way this thing is gonna work. It'll be a waste of time if they don't.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 It's All Coming Together

A/N: Hey Guys! It's me Bambi and I'm back with Chapter Six. Fair warning, this is a pretty short chapter. Next chapter should be a little longer. As always, I do not, never have, and nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. The only character I own in this story is Amara. Now, let's get this chapter underway.

The following Monday at James Buchanan High, Rosalie had one goal on her mind. Get Vinnie to come with her Wednesday afternoon to Amara's job. Rosalie walks into school seeing Vinnie, the guys, and Verna Jean, huddled up by the lockers directly facing their homeroom/history teacher Mr. Kotter's room. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Rosalie asks. "Vinnie won't stop talking about your fast tailed half naked cousin." Verna sighs. "Hey don't talk about her like that! She's an angel." Vinnie defended. "Hellcat." Juan interjected. "She devil." Freddie added. "Shut up." Vinnie bellowed annoyed by his friends. Arnold and Verna Jean rolled their eyes at the other guys.

Meanwhile, Rosalie grinned like she was the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland at a plan in motion. "Hey, Rosalie. Did Amara ask about me?" Vinnie asked. Rosalie paused for a second pretending as if she was trying to remember Amara speaking on Vinnie. "I honestly don't think so. Listen, I'm going up to her job on Wednesday. It's supposed to be a surprise, but if you'd like to come I wouldn't mind. We would have to take the ferry though. So, I completely understand if you don't want to." Rosalie explained. "Are you kidding? Course I wanna go! When are we leaving?" Vinnie asked.

"Wednesday after school." Rosalie responds. "I'll be there." Vinnie assured.

Later that night, Rosalie is on the phone to Amara. "He said he'd go!" Rosalie confirmed into the receiver. "Yes!" Amara celebrated. "Just a heads up. We should get there around four thirty-ish. Just be on high alert. Also, I really hope you know what you're going to say." Rosalie explained cautiously. "As I said, it'll come to me when I see him. Every word I say doesn't need a script attached to it, Rosalie." Amara sighed. "Fine. It wells be good then. Remember, a lot of girls are counting on you" Rosalie reminded.

"You don't think I know that? Would you please relax? Everything is going to be fine. Just bring him to my job, I'll do what I need to do, and he'll fall further in love with me. Just trust me." Amara urged before hanging up the phone. Rosalie couldn't believe Amara's attitude. This made her more worried.

Amara could potentially screw this up.

A/N: There you have it, Chapter 6. Just a nice short chapter. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I keep forgetting to do these closing author's notes. Next chapter, Vinnie and Rosalie go visit Amara. So until next time. Bye everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Chance Encounter

A/N: Hey everybody! It's Bambi and I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys like this one. As always, I do not, have never, and probably never will own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though. Let's get into this chapter shall we?

Wednesday afternoon has finally arrived, Vinnie and Rosalie were on the ferry headed to Staten Island to pay Amara an "unexpected visit". The ferry docks and the two get into a taxi cab.

"Does she know I'm coming?" Vinnie wondered. "Oh no. It'll be a surprise." Rosalie lies. "Think she'll be happy to see me?" Vinnie questions. "Mhm." Rosalie mumbled as the Taxi gets up to the front door of the department store. They walk inside and Vinnie is instantly on Amara watch. "Where is she?" Vinnie asks looking around. "Relax. She's at the cosmetics counter." Rosalie soothed and rolled her eyes. They walk a little further into the store. "Over there. Amara!" Rosalie points out.

Amara had just finished selling and wrapping up some perfume for a customer when she saw Vinnie and Rosalie. SHOWTIME! She smiles pleasantly and approaches the pair. "Vinnie! I didn't know you'd be coming." Amara exclaims softly as she by passes Rosalie to get to Vinnie. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey, Sweetheart. Hope you don't mind, Rosalie invited me. You doing alright?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't. I'm doing better now that you're here." Amara smiles as she pulls Vinnie over to her counter.

She places her "Register Closed" sign on top of her side of the counter, then turns her attention back to Vinnie. From there, she begins to work her magic. Grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes.

"So, ya like make up?" Vinnie asked feeling slight off his usual game. "Kind of. I really just wanna use it properly for when I'm a model like Janice Dickinson." Amara explained. "Really? I wanna be an actor like Brando." Vinnie admits as he leans against the counter. "I could see you becoming the next Brando. You're handsome enough for it." Amara encouraged as she ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you, Sweetheart. You're pretty enough to model." Vinnie promised. "Thank you." Amara beamed.

"When are ya lettin me take you out huh?" Vinnie questioned. "Oh I don't know, Vinnie. I'm not really one for dates. I prefer a physical connection." Amara insinuates with a playful smirk rising on her face. "We got that. We've seen each other twice and can't keep our hands off each other." Vinnie reminded. "Look, I'll think about it okay?" Amara swore. "Promise?" Vinnie grilled. "Promise. Now you gotta go before my boss comes and I get fired." Amara warned. "See you later than." Vinnie waves hoping Amara takes him up on his offer.

Later that night, Rosalie and Amara meet back up with the girls at Rosalie's house.

"What happened?" Keke asks. "This one wore a tight sweater and a mini skirt." Rosalie teasingly points out. "Work uniform." Amara defends. "What else happened?" Judy interjects. "She gave him a hug, a kiss on the cheek, held his hand, touched his hair, looked into his eyes, and told him he'd make a great actor." Rosalie rattled off. "Did he ask you out again, Amara?" Bambi questions. "He did and I said no. This now leads us into Phase Three, invite him to a church service." Amara suggests.

"Are you gonna have him slip his hand up your dress?" KeKe gasps. "No! I don't want to go to hell. He comes to service, sits next to me in the back, asks me out again, I say yes, put my hand on his thigh, give him my number and Rosalie's address on his arm in lipstick, and finally I'll kiss his neck, cheek, and shirt collar. Leaving my lipstick print of course." Amara explains. "My father will kill you guys if he sees that!" Rosalie exclaims. "He's not going to. Well be in the very back. Also, invite those friends of his." Amara urged. "What should I say to get Vinnie to church?"

Rosalie wondered. "Invite him, tell him that you think he's worn me down, I appreciate him saying I could be a model because nobody believes I can, and how I really want him there." Amara lists. "Sounds like a hit to me." KeKe shrugs. "Should we be there?" Bambi asks. "Of course you should." Amara accepts. "Please do." Rosalie girls' leave and Rosalie turns to Amara. "You sure a church service isn't too far?" She questions. "I think it'll be fine." Amara promised. Rosalie just nodded in slight fear of what would happen if someone saw her cousin's little extra leap.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that very long chapter. Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it. I'll see you guys next time for chapter 8! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Reasonable Doubt

A/N: Hello everybody! It's Bambi and I'm back with Chapter Eight. This is a short chapter and I do apologize in advance. As always, I don't/never have/probably ever will own the rights to the characters in Welcome Back, Kotter. I do however own Amara. Now onto the chapter!

Rosalie caught a rare glimpse of an alone Barbarino on Monday morning at school. She walks up to him to kick phase three into high gear. "Hey, Vinnie!" Rosalie greets. "Oh hey, Totzie." Vinnie nods. "Got some great news for ya." Rosalie broadcasts. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Vinnie questions. "You're starting to wear Amara down! She told me herself. Also, she loved that you said she could be a model." Rosalie explained. "Really?" Vinnie asked excitedly. "Oh yeah! She even asked me to invite you to church on Sunday. I think she wants you to sit with her." Rosalie mentions.

"Oh thank God! Ya know I was starting to think she was just messing with me." Vinnie admits. "Amara? No, she's just really cautious. This is the fastest she's ever warmed up to a guy." Rosalie assured. "Tell my sweetheart I'll be there." Vinnie promises feeling so happy. "Great! You can invite your friends if you want. Church starts at eight." Rosalie points out before the other Sweathogs walk up. Rosalie leaves and goes to her locker. "Hey man! What did Totzie want?" Freddie asked. "Hey. Rosalie invited us to her old man's church this weekend. Amara's going." Vinnie tells them.

"Vinnie, would you forget about that girl? Can't ya see she's just messing with you?" Juan tries to reason. "Yeah, Barbarino. Something's not right with that girl." Freddie warned. "We don't want ya to get hurt." Horshack nods. "Knock it off. Amara seems like a good girl. Not to mention, Rosalie says she's really warming up to me." Vinnie promised. "Then why hasn't she been out with you yet?" Juan groans. "That's changing on Sunday." Vinnie vowed. "She can walk inside a church without burning?" Freddie laughs. "Up your nose with a rubber hose, Washington." Vinnie rolled his eyes.

"It does seem like she's using you just to get her kicks." Juan admitted. "Your wrong and I'll show ya." Vinnie swore very annoyed with how his friends were talking about Amara. "How?" Horshack asked. "Why don't you come to church with me on Sunday and I'll show ya." Vinnie urged. "Fine. We'll be there, but when you get hurt by that hellcat don't say we didn't warn you." Freddie shrugs.

A/N: Okay there you go! A nice little short chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time for chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Blessed Be the Tube of Red Lipstick

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me Bambi and I'm back with Chapter Nine. A couple quick things. 1. This is probably my favorite chapter of this entire story and I really hope you all like it. 2. This is a very long chapter. 3. It's a teeny bit explicitly. Seeing as to how they are in church. I'm sorry in advance. As always, I do not, never have, nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. Now onto to chapter 9. I hope you really like it!

On a bright sunny Sunday morning the Sweathogs, Rosalie, her gang, and Amara are set to go to church. Rosalie and Amara just so happen to be there with Rosalie's parents greeting people as they walk into church. Vinnie had just arrived with the Sweathogs and began to say hello. Vinnie greets Reverend Totsie, Mrs. Totsie, Rosalie and finally Amara.

Except instead of the run of the mill handshake and how do you do, Amara leaps up and hugged Vinnie. Wrapping around him like a boa constrictor. "Hi Vinnie." Amara greets sweetly. "Hi sweetheart." Vinnie replies, his hands gripping Amara's waist.

"Amara Celeste Bari you are in church and we have other guests to say hello to." The Reverend reprimanded. Vinnie set Amara back down on the ground. "Sorry, uncle. Good compelled me." Amara apologized earning her a glare from her uncle, her aunt, and the other Sweathogs. Greetings pass as church promptly begins. Rosalie, her friends, and other Sweathogs are scattered about the church. Meanwhile, Amara was seated in the back right next to Vinnie.

He slides his arm around Amara's waist, moving her closer to him. He leans down slightly and whispers, "You look nice." Letting his mouth hover over her ear. In retaliation, Amara moves her well manicured hand to Vinnie's thigh whispering back, "Thank you." "My friends think you're messing with my head." Vinnie admits. "Well I'm not. You and I have a connection." Amara shot back. "Since we got a connection, wanna go with me to dinner Saturday night?" Vinnie asked feeling hopefully. Amara paused then replied, "I'd love to go with you." Vinnie smirked as if he won all the riches in the world before Amara pulled a tube of red lipstick from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Vinnie asks while Amara pulls up his sleeve. "You'll see in a minute." Amara assured as she popped the lipstick cap off. She writes down her telephone number and Rosalie's address on his arm. "You can call me here and picked me up here." Amara explained pointing at each individual number. "You got it." Vinnie whispered. Amara moved her lipstick from Vinnie's arm and reapplied it to her lips.

She pulls him closer and kisses his cheek, neck, and shirt collar. "Jesus, sweetheart." Vinnie gasps. He wasn't used to do doing this type in a church. If, his mother knew she'd probably smack him upside the head. "Couldn't help myself." She teased as church ends. "See you Saturday." Vinnie nodded. "See you Saturday." Amara replied. Vinnie raced out of the church to go catch up with his friends. Their eyes widened as soon as they see a lipstick covered Vinnie. "What happened?" Freddie questions worriedly. "She said yes! Gave me her number and where I can pick her up at." Vinnie gloated showing his arm off like it a badge of honor. The guys were shocked. They didn't want him going out with her. "So you're taking her out?" Juan asks. "Yeah." Vinnie admits happily.

Meanwhile, Amara had just joined Rosalie and her friends outside in the parking lot. "Well?" asked. "We have a date!" Amara declares triumphantly. The girls let out a resounding group of yes's. "We're half way there!" Judy beamed. "Now we gotta handle the date. He's just going to take you to a hot dog cart and behind a billboard. Try not to be too disappointed." Keke cautioned. "I'm more worried about his friends. I think they're on to me. Vinnie told me they think I'm just messing with his head." Amara pointed out. "Really? I'll take care of them don't worry." Rosalie soothed.

"Remember, four dates, sleep with him, and break his heart." Judy reminded. "I can do that." Amara assured. "Okay, now we gotta get out of here before my father burns Amara like a witch." Rosalie suggests. Amara rolls her eyes. "You were all over Vinnie during greeting and service." Rosalie teased. "Again, just doing my job." Amara shrugs as Just drives off.

A/N: And there you have it! My favorite chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it just as much as I do. Thank you so much for reading and again I apologize for going too far in this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review. I'll see you next time with chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10 Damage Control

A/N: What's up good people? I hope your all doing well. As always, I'm Bambi and I'm back with chapter ten of Heartbreak For Hire! Fair warning in place, this is a short chapter. I figured you guys needed it after chapter nine. Anyway, I do not, have not, and probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back Kotter or any of its characters. The only character that's mine is Amara. Now, onto the chapter!

The next morning at school Rosalie decides to talk to Freddie, Juan, and Horshack in order to take the heat off Amara. "Hey boys." Rosalie greets. "Hey Totsie." They replied. "Listen, I really to talk to you guys about something." Rosalie broadcasts. "Oh yeah? What is it?" asks. "It's about Amara. She told me that Vinnie told her that you guys think she's messing with his head." Rosalie pointed out. "Look, no offense to ya Totsie but we don't trust her." Juan admits. "I don't get why." Rosalie sighs. "Why hasn't she been out with Vinnie yet?" Freddie asks. "Yeah and she's always touching him or something." Juan points out.

"She's been hurt before. She was just testing the waters to make sure Vinnie was the right one. Her love language is physical. Not to mention, she has a huge crush on Vinnie." Rosalie explained started to get worried. "Really?" Horshack gasped. "Yeah. She wants to tell him herself. Just give her a chance." Rosalie begged. There was a momentary silence before Juan speaks up. "If they make it past the first date, we'll think about it." Juan sighs. Rosalie smile's in relief. "That's all I ask." Rosalie nods putting her hands up defensively. "We better not be disappointed." Freddie warned. "You won't!" Rosalie promised as the guys walked away.

Later that night, Rosalie rounded up the girls to talk. "The guys said if they make it past the first date they might consider trusting her." Rosalie informed them. "That's going to be easy. Judy shrugged. "Amara'll have their trust in no time." Keke waved off. "Sounds like easily gained trust if you ask me." Amara smirked at her little challenge. "You need to tone it down though." Rosalie points out to Amara. "Wait...Why?" Bambi asks. "All they've heard about and seen is her touching and kissing him. Just keep your hands to yourself Amara." Rosalie reprimanded.

"I'll try." Amara swore. "This is only for a little longer, then you can just walk away, and go back to your life." Judy assured. "I know I know." Amara sighs.

A/N: And there it is! Chapter 10. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is Vinnie and Amara's first date. I'm really looking forward to that. So, until next Saturday, Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 First Date

A/N: Hi everyone! It's Bambi and I'm back with a new chapter! And I'm excited for this one because finally after all the waiting, the hesitating, the cat and mouse games, and teasing. Vinnie and Amara are going on their first date! I really hope you all enjoy this nice long chapter. I know I had fun writing it. As always, I do not/have not/probably never will own the rights or characters to Welcome Back, Kotter. I do own Amara though! Now onto the chapter! Also, there is a Grease refrence in here!

Tonight was the night of Vinnie and Amara's very first date. "Remember, don't expect anything major. Just a hot dog cart and the billboard." Rosalie reminds as she fixes Amara's hair. "Laugh at his jokes and don't talk too much." Bambi warns as she slips glittery pink lip gloss onto Amara's lips. "Don't order anything messy." Keke cautioned. "Okay! Okay! I get it." Amara slaps hands away from her before standing up to look at herself in Rosalie's full length mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that night. To say she was a little nervous would be an understatement. Tonight was her first real date and she wanted it to be perfect. Even if, they were under these circumstances.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous?" Judy implores. "I'm fine." Amara lies. "Relax. You don't need to get riled up before your date." Keke tries to sooth. A knock comes from the door and Rosalie goes to answer it.

"Hi Vinnie." Rosalie greets a little taken back by his appearance. He was wearing a button up with slacks, he combed his hair, and he had white roses. A drastic change from the T-shirt, jeans, and jacket he wore on their date. Plus, he didn't even bring her roses. "Hey, Totsie. Amara here?" He asks. "Oh yeah! Uh just a second. Amara!" Rosalie called.

"He's here!" Judy gasps before spraying Amara with Diorella perfume. "Good luck." Bambi wishes before spraying Amara's mouth with breath spray. "Don't be too disappointed." Keke warned as she handed Amara a small beaded purse. With all these reminders in her head, Amara paused for a deep breath and walks out in a blue mini dress.

"Hi Vinnie!" Amara smiled admiring how nice he looked. "Hey Sweetheart. You look beautiful. These are for you." Vinnie greets as he hands her over white roses then kisses her cheek. "Oh they're absolutely gorgeous. I'll go put them in water and then we can leave." Amara nods. Rosalie practically snatches them from Amara's grasp. "I'll put them in water. Go have fun." Rosalie urged trying not to seem a little jealous. "Oh okay. Bye Rosalie. Don't wait up!" Amara calls behind her before leaving. The girls walk out when they know the pair is gone. "Everything okay?" Keke asks. "He brought her flowers." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the bouquet in her hands.

"What!" Bambi, Judy, and Keke gasp in shocked unison.

Meanwhile, Vinnie and Amara are walking outside. "You drive?" Amara asks. "Yeah but this is my mother's car. I didn't feel like walking and didn't think you would either." Vinnie explained as he walked over to Amara's side of the car to open the door for her. "I could've gotten that." Amara teases as she slides into the car. "Don't worry about it." Vinnie assured before going over his side. So far so good. "You comfortable?" He asks while driving off. "I feel very comfortable." Amara promised. Her head becomes practically glued to the window as she watches hot dog cart after hot dog cart fly by.

Finally, the car stops in a parking lot of this small diner. "You hungry" Vinnie asks looking over at Amara. "Definitely." Amara nods. "We come here after church sometimes." Vinnie noted as they step out. Amara links her with his and says, "That's really sweet." They go inside and grab a booth. A waitress walks up and asks them, "What can I get ya kids?" "Patty melt, fries, and a grape soda please." Amara ordered completely ignoring Keke's no messy food rule. "Double cheeseburger, cherry soda, and chocolate ice cream." Vinnie adds on. The waitress walks away.

"I wanna get to know ya." Vinnie says before grabbing Amara's hand. "I want to get to know you too." Amara smiles. "You go to school?" Vinnie asked. "Sophomore just like you." Amara replied. "Got any family besides Rosalie's" Vinnie wondered. "Just my ma. You?" She asks. "Parent's and a brother." Vinnie replies. "You're 16?" Amara pointed out. "Yup." Vinnie nodded. "Anything else?" Amara giggles. "Yeah but I don't gotta know everything tonight." Vinnie assured. "Sounds good to me." Amara nods. "Rosalie says I wore you down. That true?" He asks. "Honestly, I almost said yes when you came to my job. No guy's ever shown interest in me like you have." have. explained.

"Why didn't you say yes sooner?" Vinnie asked. "I didn't wanna seem desperate or easy." Amara sighed shyly. "You kidding? You made wait for so long. I almost thought this would never happen. You made me work so hard." Vinnie admits. "Oh my God I did?" Amara asks in fake surprise. "Yeah. A lot of girls I just have to ask and bam I have a date. You it's there weeks." Vinnie laughs. "I'm sorry." Amara apologized. "Don't be. It was refreshing." Vinnie admits as their food comes.

They enjoy their meal and leave. "What are we doing now?" Amara asks bracing herself for the billboard. "Taking you home." Vinnie announced as they got into the car. Did she mess up? "Why?" She questions. "I got an early morning." Vinnie replied. "Oh. Listen, Tuesday I have a half day. So if you wanna do something let me know." Amara suggests hoping he'd take the bait. "Why don't you come visit me at school?" Vinnie urged. "That's a great idea! I get out at ten. I could meet you for lunch." Amara added. "That'd be great!" Vinnie agreed as they pulled up to Rosalie's house.

Amara gets out and so does Vinnie. "What are you doing?" Amara asked confused. "Walking you to the door. Lot of creeps around here this time of night." night. shrugs as he grabs Amara's hand. Amara was caught off guard. She thought Vinnie would just drive away before she got into the house. This was a pleasant surprise. The whole night has been a pleasant surprise. Amara was having a great time and for her first real date it was really nice. Which something she didn't expect from Vinnie. Especially after everything Bambi, Judy, Keke, and Rosalie said about him. "I had a nice time." Amara broadcasts. "So did I." Vinnie replied before kissing her cheek again.

"I'll see you Tuesday." Amara grins feeling nothing but fluttering butterflies in her stomach. "See you Tuesday. Bye, Sweetheart." Vinnie waved before walking away. A big smile forms on Amara's face as she watches Vinnie drive away in his mother's car. As much as she wants to live in this blissful moment, she knows she had to go inside. So, Amara takes a deep breath and walks inside ready to spill every last detail to the girls waiting just on the other side of the door for her.

A/N: There it is! A very long chapter. I hope you all loved it. Please don't hesitate to review. Also, let me know if you found the Grease reference in this chapter. Next time Amara is going to tell the girls all about her date. Again, I hoped you loved and I'll see you for chapter 12. Bye guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Spill

A/N: Hello everybody! It's me Bambi and I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. As always, I do not/have not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. Amara is mine though. Now, onto the chapter!

Amara lingered on Rosalie's front porch for a few minutes after Vinnie dropped her off. They just had a really lovely date and now Amara was just playing it all back in her head. She couldn't have asked for anything better on her very first date ever. And she just has the gnawing feeling that Rosalie and the other girls were waiting with bated breath on the other side of the light blue door that lead to Rosalie's home. However, Amara figured the girls could wait a few minutes. She needed to think right now. Once she was good and ready, she finally enters the house.

"Hey girls!" Amara greets as she walks in with a big smile on her face. She's instantly bombarded by the girls and all their questions. "How was it?" Rosalie asked. "How was the hot dog?" Keke wondered. "Did he try anything?" Bambi pressed. "Did you get a second date?" Judy questions. Amara sighed. She just got in the door! Can she have a few seconds to at least get these toe pinching heels off? Amara sits down in a nearby chair looking at them. "It was cool. We went to diner and then he dropped me off. Oh and he wants me to have lunch with him on Tuesday at your school." Amara explained trying not to sound too excited.

"Really? That's perfect!" Judy exclaims. "Think he'll try something at school?" "Probably. I'm sure he was just doing a whole nice act." She lies to pacify the other girls who look shocked, confused, and slightly jealous by her explanation. "We've got a lot to do before Tuesday. Good job, Amara. You're playing your role great." Rosalie compliments putting emphasis on the "role" part. "Thanks." Amara nods awkwardly feeling so uncomfortable right now. "You said you're coming for lunch right?" Judy ask cutting through the tension that seeps through the room.

"Yeah I am." Amara replied. "Good. Dress well but not too well that way you don't draw attention to yourself, do not get in anybody's way, bring him food from the deli that's across the street, and just play it cool." Keke advises. "You know I can do that." Amara promised.

Somewhere the girls kept talking, but Amara tuned them out as she thought of Tuesday and Vinnie. A little part of her couldn't wait to see him again. He was so sweet, cute, and thoughtful. Amara was shocked and almost felt lied to by the girls. He was nothing like how they said she was. However, there was a really annoying nagging voice that reminded her maybe it was all an act just like the guy who hurt her out on an act. She couldn't fall for Vinnie. Even if, she really wanted to.

A/N: There you guys! I hoped you liked it! Next chapter Amara and Vinnie have lunch at school. So, please stay tuned. Please review that really helps me a lot. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time. Bye guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Lunchtime Meet-Up

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? It's Bambi and I'm back for another chapter. This time around, Vinnie and Amara are meeting each other up at Buchanan for lunch. Let's see how it goes. As always, I do/have not ever/probably never will own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do however, own Amara. Now onto the chapter! Please enjoy.

Tuesday had arrived and Amara had just gotten out of school on a half day. Now, she's on her way to James Buchanan to have lunch with Vinnie, Rosalie, and their friends. She made sure to stop at the deli across from school just as Keke told her to do. And, she's dressed very nicely in sleeveless yellow top that ties in the front, bell bottoms, and a pair of platforms. Now she's finally in Buchanan. "Amara!" Bambi calls out smiling. "Hey Bambi!" Amara greeted as they exchanged hugs. "Are you ready?" Bambi asked. "Yup! Where's Vinnie?" Amara wondered.

"Down the hall by the lockers on your left. Good luck!" Bambi directs. "Thanks! See you later." Amara walks off to find Vinnie. Amara follows Bambi's exact instructing, finding Vinnie, Rosalie, and his friends by the lockers. "I'm telling ya, Vinnie. She ain't gonna show." Juan bellowed. "She'll be here alright?" Vinnie snapped as he paced back and forth. She walks up. "Vinnie!" Amara beams. "Sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaims. He walks over, scooping Amara up in his arms, and spinning her. She giggles wrapping her arms tightly around Vinnie's neck. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped to get you and I food." Amara apologized.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. That's real nice of ya. You alright with sitting on my lap?" Vinnie checked. "Fine by me." Amara grinned as she's pulled into Vinnie's lap. "You remember everybody right?" Vinnie gestures to his friends. "I do. Hey guys!" Amara greets trying to be friendly. She's met with two he's. "You two made it past the first date." Horshack points out. "We did. It was really nice." Amara replied. "Well I think you two look so cute together." Verna Jean admits. "They're not together though." Rosalie snaps. Causing Amara to eye her strangely.

Did Rosalie forget her own plan? She's been acting so weird lately. "Not yet." Freddie warns cutting out the awkwardness. "Hopefully not until we full trust you." Juan points at Amara. "Uh okay." Amara sighs before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Cool it, Epstein. I don't need you to trust her cause I trust her. We ain't none of your business. This is between me and her got it?" Vinnie shouts. After that, lunch is spent in tension filled silence. Amara feels terrible about it. She doesn't want to get in between Vinnie and his friends. The bell rings and they all go their separate ways, leaving Vinnie and Amara alone to talk.

"Sorry I ruined lunch." Amara apologized. "Don't apologize. Epstein's being a jerk who needs to get over it." Vinnie assured. "I don't want to get in between you guys." Amara admits. "You ain't getting between nothing. Like I said, this our business. I'm sure you feel the same way." Vinnie assumes. If he only knew. "I do feel the same." Amara promised. "Listen, there's this dance thing Saturday night. You wanna go with me?" Vinnie asked "I'd love to. I should probably warn you that I'm not much of a dancer." Amara cautioned. "Don't worry about it. I'll be there to help." Vinnie promised.

"Now how can I say no to that" Amara teased. "You can't." Vinnie pointed out. "Well then I'll see you Saturday." Amara confirms. "See you Saturday." Vinnie agrees and then goes to class.

Amara goes to meet up with the girls in a girl's bathroom nearby. "Rosalie, what was that back there?" Amara asked demanding an explanation. "What? You two aren't together. It's not like I lied." Rosalie shrugs. "Hey can you two finish this later? We're running a meeting." Judy reminded. "Sorry." Rosalie and Amara apologized in unison. "Do we have a third date" Keke asks. "It's a dance thing." Amara warned as Rosalie laughed. "You're a horrible dancer. This plan will be done by Saturday" Rosalie sneers. "Cool it Rosalie." Judy remarks. "Perfect! The plan is almost done!" Bambi cheers as Amara gets sad. She feels so close to Vinnie. Her feelings keep growing for him with no sign of stopping

In a few weeks she'll be forced to break his heart and she'll be so ashamed. "So we'll meet you at Rosalie's and you can get ready there again. That alright with you, Amara" Judy asks as Amara started to pay attention again. "Okay." Amara accepts as she gets eyed by Rosalie. "You okay?" She asks. "Oh yeah! I'm great. Uh I gotta go before I'm late to the ferry. I'll see you girls Saturday." Amara waves off before rushing out of Buchanan. She needed time alone with her own thoughts. How much longer can she keep this up? This wasn't part of the plan.

A/N: There is it, Chapter Thirteen. I've come to the conclusion that this story will have 21 chapters. So, were kind of at a countdown to the end sort of situation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this nice long chapter. Next time read in as Amara gets ready to be a Dancing Queen. I will see all of you next time. Thank you so much for reading and bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Second Date Jitters

A/N: Good Afternoon Campers! I am Bambi and I am back with another chapter! I am so sorry for the delay. I know I usually post earlier than this but this week has been crazy and I went out last night. So when I got up this morning I went to edit the chapter and absolutely hated what I wrote. It needed to be tweaked. As always, I have not ever/do not/probably never will own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of it's characters. I do own Amara though! Now, onto Chapter 14.

Amara has been nervous ever since Vinnie told her he'd be taking her dancing. She attempted to dance related things on TV but none of them really stuck with her. So, instead of making a fool out of herself, she calls Vinnie. "Hello," Vinnie answers. "Hey Vinnie," Amara replied. "Hey, Sweetheart. You doing alright?" Vinnie asks. "Not really." Amara admits nervously. "What's wrong?" He questions. "I'm nervous about this whole dance thing. I don't want to embarrass myself or you." Amara sighs. "What? Sweetheart that's crazy! You'll be fine okay? Just follow my lead." Vinnie assured.

"You sure?" Amara asks. "Course I'm sure. Don't worry about it were gonna have fun." Vinnie promised. Amara grinned feeling a little bit about the whole deal. "Okay. If you promise, then I'll see you Saturday." Amara finalizes. "Saturday Sweetheart." Vinnie finalized before hanging up the phone.

Saturday came faster than a run away train. It was Vinnie and Amara's second date and she was feeling all kinds of emotions. Nervous, not because of the plan, but because of the dancing. She knew Vinnie has assured her but she's still worried she's gonna screw up. Another emotion Amara was feeling is,excited. She's excited because she gets to see Vinnie. Amara also felt a little sad because she's come to the realization that the plan was almost over. One more date, sex, and then she'd be forced to break his heart. Truth be told, Amara really didn't want to go through this anymore.

Vinnie had grown on her. So much so, that every time she thinks about him she feels butterflies. She's never felt that way about another person before. Vinnie was absolutely nothing like the guy who hurt her. Vinnie was sweet, funny, and actually caring. He just handles things in incorrect ways. It will destroy her the day she hurts Vinnie. "You okay, Amara? You haven't talked at all." Bambi whines. "Sorry, Bambi. I was just in my own head. Are you almost done?" Amara wonders. Bambi is currently trying her very best to strategically place a fake white Camellia flower into the side of her head. "Just. One. Second." Bambi promised as she finally snaps it.

Amara, in slight pain grits her teeth while Bambi sprays her bouncy chestnut shaded curls with hairspray. "You look good. I know you're a little nervous but try to be as sexually charged as possible." Judy consults. "I'll try," Amara nods. Keke sprays perfume on her as Rosalie walks in. "She ready?" Rosalie asks. "You tell us?" Bambi points over at Amara. Rosalie walks up to her, almost as if she's sizing her up. "Perfect. Now tonight, he'll probably take you to the billboard. Just be careful in those platforms. Don't want a broken ankle." Rosalie says coldy staring down at Amara's gold platforms that look great with her short white dress.

"Okay." Amara smiles fakely. Rosalie's been so weird lately and Amara wasn't in the mood to entertain her tonight. The loud knock comes from Rosalie's front door signaling that Vinnie was here to get Amara. She races to answer it. "Lover!" Amara exclaims. "Sweetheart!" Vinnie greets before pecking her softly on the lips. "You ready to go?" Amara asks. "Put these in water first." Vinnie suggests as he gives another boquet of white roses. "You got me flowers again?" Amara gasps in surprise. "Course. Told ya you were special." Vinnie smirks. "I'll set them aside and put them in water once I get back to the island." Amara explains setting them down. Vinnie grabs Amara's hand and they leave for a night of adventure.

A/N: And that was chapter fourteen. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I had to tweak this chapter. The original version was much shorter. I prefer this one and I hope you all do too. Next chapter will be Vinnie and Amara at their dance thing. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next Saturday! Bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Dancehall Glory

A/N: Good Morning Campers! I'm Bambi and I'm back with another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! Now I know what you're thinking, Bambi it's not Saturday why is this chapter up on a Friday. I will tell you readers, my birthday is on Saturday. I won't have time to type up, edit, and post because I'll be celebrating. Also, I hope those of you who are quarantined because of this virus are doing alright. Hopefully this goes away soon. As always, I do not/have not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though. Now, onto the chapter and please was your hands.

Amara was in her glory as she danced with Vinnie. All the nerves she had earlier and throughout the week had just dissolved. Vinnie had made this endeavor so much fun for her. From the way he moved with her, to the way he would twist, turn, toss her up, and then catch her. She was having an absolute ball. She held onto Vinnie as he spun her around. "You okay?" Vinnie yells over the loud music. "I'm great! You're amazing," Amara yells back as they walk off the floor. "Thanks," Vinnie smiles. "No problem," Amara nods. "I''m getting kinda hungry. You wanna get out of her?" Vinnie asked.

"We can grab pizza." Amara suggests. "I was thinking the same thing" Vinnie replied. The tired pair leave the dance hall and go to a pizza shop about a block away. "What do you want?" Vinnie asked. "Just cheese." Amara calls over her shoulder as she goes to snag a table. Vinnie gets their food. "You're probably the best dance partner I've ever had." Vinnie compliments. "Please I wasn't that good. I was just watching you." Amara brushes off. "Still, you did good." Vinnie smiles grabbing her hand. "Oh that reminds me." Vinnie starts. "What is it?" Amara asks.

"Couple weeks Ma's throwing my birthday party. Friends, family, my priest, and the Kotter's are gonna be there. Come with me?" Vinnie invites. "I'd love to. Sounds like a big party." Amara accepts. "Yeah she always does that." Vinnie shrugs. "I think it's sweet." Amara smiles. "I also gotta tell you something else." Vinnie sighs. "What?" Amara questions with a raised eyebrow. "I've been out with Rosalie before." Vinnie admits. Amara starts to shrug it off but quickly remembers Vinnie doesn't know she knows. "Oh. Okay? Why are you telling me this?" Amara asks.

"We've been spending a lot time together and I figured you should hear it from me." Vinnie explained. Amara nods. "I appreciate your honesty, but you didn't have to tell me. That's all in the past. It'd be pretty stupid for me to get upset about it now." Amara promised. She was so shocked at Vinnie's openness and honesty. It was so unexpected. "I just don't want any secrets between us." Vinnie said as Amara becomes nervous. "I think we're off to a good start." Amara smiles fakely. Her saving grace was the fact that the pizza had come.

Once it was there, all that no keeping secrets stuff was put on the back burner. Eventually they left and Vinnie dropped her off. Amara didn't even wait for him to pull out of the driveway. She just ran inside Rosalie's.

A/N: There you have it! I hope you all loved it. Next chapter is the aftermath of Vinnie being honest with Amara. That girl is so scared. Anyway, I hope this took your mind off of things for a little while. Next week this story goes back to being posted on Saturday. We are six chapters to the end. Thank you for reading and please wash your hands. Thank you so much guys. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Fear

A/N: Good Morning quarantined campers! I hope you're all doing well. Welcome to another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire. I am Bambi. As always, I do not/have not/nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though! Now, onto the chapter.

A large pit had dug itself into a nervous Amara's stomach. Vinnie was so honest with her and here she was lying like a dog. She felt awful. She runs into Rosalie's house sweating bullets. Amara slams the door hard and loud, causing the girls to turn and look at her confused. "What happened to you?" Judy asks before rushing over to Amara. "Are you alright?" Bambi joins them concerned. "Did he take you to the billboard?" Keke asks. "Did he touch you?" Rosalie grills as she grabs Amara's face to examine her with fire in her eyes. Rosalie was going to kill Vinnie.

Amara moves Rosalie's hands off of her face and begins pacing. "No. We went dancing, we grabbed pizza at Brenzino's, he invited me to his birthday party, he told me he'd been out with Rosalie before, he didn't want any secrets between us, and I got nervous because I thought he was onto me." Amara explains feeling Ill. "He did what?" Rosalie gasps in surprise and shock.

"I know. What are we gonna do?" Amara asked looking at each one of the girls. "Now calm down, we'll think of something. Go get some water. We gotta talk." Judy urges Amara. "No. I'm in this way more than any of you are. I should have a say in this too, Judy." Amara demands. "Okay, what do you wanna do?" Keke questions. "I don't know. Give me a second." Amara sighs. She highly doubts that Vinnie was onto her, but still this could blow their entire plan into the water. Not that Amara cared about It anymore. Maybe it was time to bring it up. "What if we-" Amara paused.

If she ended it now the girls would probably get pissed and tell Vinnie. She couldn't let that happen he would hate her forever. "What if we did what?" Bambi asks cutting Amara out of her thoughts. "What if we extended the plan. I know you girls didn't want this to go for a very long time but it might help. Plus, I could really get to know Vinnie and it could really sting him." Amara shrugs trying to act as if she doesn't care. "I mean I don't know. We made a deadline." Keke shrugs. "Yeah. We wanted this quick and painful." Rosalie reminds.

"Oh come on girls! What's one more month? We could extend it." Judy assured. "It was a pretty close call." Bambi reminds. Nobody stops talking for a second. "Somebody say something." Amara urges practically begging for confirmation. "Fine we'll extend it for one more month, just get it done. We need to get this over with." Rosalie reminds. "I know. I promise." Amara assured. She felt great about the plan extension. Everyone seems satisfied and now she can really get to know Vinnie. Thank goodness for fear.

A/N: And there it is. I do apologize for the chapter being so short. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be a sweet little surprise. I'm really excited about it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Bye everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 Yes or No?

A/N: Good Morning Campers! Its me Bambi and I am back with a brand new chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! I hope you're all doing well, washing your hands, and staying inside! This chapter is probably my second favorite chapter. As always, I have not/do not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though! Now, onto the chapter!

It's been a full month of Vinnie and Amara going out every weekend. They were closer than ever and just so happy to be with each other. Currently, Amara is getting ready at Rosalie's house. "Where's he taking you tonight?" Bambi asks as she hands Amara a shimmery yellow strapless mini dress. "I don't know. He's been pretty secretive." Amara shrugs as she takes curlers out of her hair. "Think he'll ask you to go steady?" Keke wonders. "He should. They've been out every night this month." Judy reminds. "I hope he does." Amara admits.

Rosalie stomps into the room killing the light hearted mood. "Is she ready?" Rosalie asks coldly. Rosalie hadn't been in the best mood since Vinnie and Amara became close. She's jealous and barely speaks to Amara unless it's to say something rude. "I'm ready." Amara assured. "You look trampy. Now go." Rosalie demanded. The smile dropped from Amara's face. "Says Hotsie Totsie." Amara calls over her shoulder. Rosalie shot daggers into Amara's back. "You got a lot of nerve. You know how that makes me feel!" Rosalie yells. "You called me trampy." Amara reminds

A knock comes from the door and Amara races to answer it. "Sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaims. "Hi! You ready to go?" Amara asks. "Let's go." Vinnie grabs Amara's hand and goes to his car. He seems joyous and filled with this excitable energy that Amara couldn't pin point. "What are you up to?" Amara giggles. "I got a couple of surprises. Just wait." Vinnie assured. Amara was nervous and impressed. Could it be the night? Vinnie's car pulls up to a park. Amara turns to him surprised. "Come on." Vinnie invites before they step out. Vinnie puts one hand over Amara's eyes and the other is on her hip to guide her.

"Vinnie!" Amara squeals. "We're almost there. Just relax, Sweetheart." Vinnie assured shopping in front of something. "Here we go." Vinnie moves his hands from Amara's eyes revealing a navy blue picnic blanket big enough for two, candles, and a picnic basket. "Aw Vinnie it's perfect." Amara coos before throwing her arms around his neck. "You deserve it. For we get this started, I gotta ask ya something." Vinnie starts. "What is it?" Amara asks. "We've been spending a lot of time together and I really like you." Vinnie explained. "I like you too." Amara promised.

"So you'll be my girl then?" Vinnie wonders as he pulls her closer. "Of course!" Amara accepts. Vinnie initiates their very first kiss as a couple. Right they're in a small Brooklyn Park, Amara found true love in a man whose heart she's forced to break. She makes the decision right then and there to pull out of Operation Heartbreak. "You wanna have this picnic?" Vinnie asked. "Go ahead." Amara encourages. The couple sat down on the picnic blanket as Vinnie began pulling thing's out of the basket. "Ma packed this for us." Vinnie mentions. "That's so sweet." Amara gushes.

"Yeah well she's a saint." Vinnie jokes. "I'm really forward to your party tomorrow night." Amara broadcasts. "It's gonna be great! Oh yeah, ma wants everyone to dress nice. Also, I'm picking ya up early. I wanna spend some time with you without people trying to talk to me every five minutes." Vinnie explained. "Sounds great. I'm just happy I get to go as your girlfriend." Amara admits. "I've been to make ya that since you got Yankees tickets." Vinnie shrugs. "Is that when you knew you liked me?" Amara wondered. "No, that was the beach. When did you know you liked me?" Vinnie asked.

"When you came up to my job." Amara giggled. "No girl's ever made me feel like this. You challenged me." Vinnie pointed out. "How?" Amara questions. "You don't care about me being a cool guy, all the girls I've been with, you're smart, bold, confident, cute, you don't put up with what everybody else does, and you've had me on my toes since the day we met." Vinnie lists earning a smile and kiss on the cheek from his girl. "Vinnie you're so sweet. Also, I don't care about all that stuff. I just want you." Amara assured. "And that's exactly what ya got." Vinnie laughs. The rest of picnic is exactly just that, a picnic. "Anymore surprises?" Amara asks as Vinnie is driving her home. Vinnie looks over at her grinning before slipping something into her hand. "Your cross?" Amara looks at it then back at him "I want everybody to know you're mine." Vinnie swore. "Are you sure?" Amara asks. "Of course." Vinnie nods as they pull into Rosalie's driveway. "Okay!" Amara accepts happily. Amara puts her hair up as Vinnie slips the cross around her neck.

Amara looks at the cross once it's all locked in around her neck. "I love him." Amara sighs. "I'm glad." Vinnie replies before kissing her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Amara promised. "Bye sweetheart." Vinnie waves off and then drives away. Amara was walking up the stairs that lead to Rosalie's house ready to fight for her way out of this plan. She wasn't putting up with this nonsense any longer. Tonight, Operation Heartbreak meets its demise.

A/N: Yikes Amara. Anyway, there you have it and I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. As I said, this is probably my second favorite chapter after Blessed Be the Tube of Red Lipstick. We're getting very close to the end here folks. Only four chapters left. Thank you so much for reading and please come back next week. Bye guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18 No Way Out

A/N: Good Afternoon Campers it's me Bambi and I'm back with another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! I hope you're doing well and are staying safe. Fair warning, there is cursing in this chapter. As always, I have not/do not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters I do own Amara though. Now, onto the chapter.

Amara walked into Rosalie's home seeing the girls gathered around the TV. Bambi is the first to acknowledge Amara. "Hey! How'd it go?" Bambi asks. "Amazing. I need to talk to you girls." Amara broadcasts. Judy hears the seriousness in Amara's voice and looks over at her surprised. "What's going on?" Judy pressed. "We need to end this. I can't keep this up anymore and I don't want to keep this up anymore." Amara explained. Keke and Rosalie's heads jut up in disbelief. "Huh?" Keke gasps. "Why?" Rosalie asks angrily. "This isn't right. I can't keep playing with his emotions anymore." Amara sighs.

"He asked to go steady didn't he?" Judy asks gently. "He did. Gave me his cross and everything." Amara admits. "What did you say?" Bambi wonders seemingly interested. "Yes" Amara replied. "So you're dating Vinnie?" Keke grills. "I am. I'm sorry girls. I really like him and think he's really sweet. He's not the Vinnie you guys went out with." Amara apologized. "You are so naive and stupid. I knew you were too weak to do this. Yet somehow I mistakenly thought you grew a backbone." Rosalie spits. "He cares about me, Rosalie." Amara tries to reason. "No, he cares about your untapped body." Rosalie dismissed. "I don't know Rosalie. Vinnie has been acting different." Bambi interjects. "Stay out of this you tart" Rosalie bellows. "Dont talk to her like that." Keke raises her voice. "Amara, I think you're right. Ending this would be for the best." Judy accepts. "Were not ending this! There's no way out this." Rosalie declared. "Yes. I'm done and Judy's done. Bambi and Keke what about you?" Amara asks. "Im done too. Vinnie and Amara would be great together." Bambi defends.

"Oh I've been done." Keke promised. "You dumb bitches. You really want to go against me? I'll tell the whole school about this." Rosalie warns. "What are you gonna say? You had a bad date, came up with a plan to destroy a person's life, your cousin fell in love with him, and now you're breaking them up? Face it, Rosalie. We'll look bad for partaking, but you'll look even worse for being the puppet master." Amara warns. "Like I'd mention my part." Rosalie shrugs. "We will. It'll be four against one. Not great odds." Judy shook her head. "Get out! You wanna betray me? Get out!" Rosalie screeches.

"Gladly. Let's go girls." Judy waves them out of the door. Amara couldn't believe Rosalie. All she wanted was an out and she couldn't even have that. Amara would now have to keep her head on a swivel because now her cousin is out to get her. Amara is so terrified, that as soon as she gets home she calls Vinnie. "Hello?" Vinnie answers. "Vinnie." Amara calls out. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Vinnie asks ready to jump into action. "I'm fine. Listen, tomorrow night pick me up from my house? Rosalie's sick." Amara lies trying to keep Vinnie's questions at bay. "That's fine." Vinnie accepts.

"Great. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Amara assured. "Can't wait to see you either. I'll pick you up at 7:30?" Vinnie informs her. "Okay. I'll see you then." Amara says. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." Vinnie calls out softly. "Good night, Lover." Amara replied before hanging up. Hopefully tomorrow night Rosalie will be busy and in a much better mood.

A/N: A big yikes. I wonder what's gonna happen. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading. Bye guys! I'll see you next Saturday!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 Just A Suggestion

A/N: Good Morning Campers! It's Bambi and I'm back with another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! I hope you're all doing well and staying safe. I'm just fine. Fair warning, this chapter does discuss sexual themes. As always, I do not/have not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though. Now, onto the chapter.

Tonight is Vinnie's birthday party. Amara was nervously getting ready. This is the first with Vinnie where the girls weren't there to help her get ready. She kind of glad for it. Now she can properly focus. Even though, she was absolutely terrified of Rosalie's impending revenge. Amara finished getting ready and now all she needed was Vinnie. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was long and straight down her back. She looked amazing and just knew that Vinnie would love it. Amara hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. Once he laid eyes on Amara, Vinnie gasped. "Sweetheart, you are beautiful." He grinned before engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you! Happy birthday!" Amara exclaims. "Thanks. You ready?" Vinnie asks. "One second." Amara paused before rushing off to retrieve a large box. "Whatcha got?" Vinnie wonders taking the box. "Open it." Amara urges. Vinnie opens the box revealing a light brown leather jacket. Vinnie looks at the jacket and then back at Amara. "Sweetheart this looks like Brando's jacket." Vinnie gasps. "From the movie we watched. You said you really wanted one. Now, it's not Brando's but it's pretty close. It's been in the store window for a couple weeks and I just had to get it." Amara explains as she watches Vinnie put it on.

"You're the best. Thank you." Vinnie compliments. "It's worth it." Amara nods. "How do I look?" Vinnie asked. "Like a movie star." Amara laughs. "Perfect. Let's go." Vinnie usher's her out of the house. They go to the ferry. Something about tonight feels different for Vinnie and Amara. Their kisses are longer, hugs turn to groping sessions, and there's this sense of needing. Amara pulled away from their current heated make out session. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanna have sex tonight." Amara giggles into the nape of Vinnie's neck. "What if we did?" Vinnie asked.

They've talked about it and have gotten almost there on many occasions. However, every time they would, Amara would stop out of fear of going too far. "Can I tell you something then?" Amara asks. "Go ahead." Vinnie nods. "I know I seem sexually forward and like I've done it before but I really haven't. See, last year when I was a freshman there was a senior who I had a crush on. He found out, invited me to a party, got me drunk, and tried to have sex with me. When I said no, he told the whole school that we did. I had to change schools." Amara explained sadly.

"That guy was a jerk, Sweetheart. We don't have to do anything you ain't ready for. I would never hurt you like that. I really care about you. You made me honest." Vinnie promised as held onto Amara tightly. "That's the sweetest thing a guy's ever said to me. I'll think about the whole us having sex thing." Amara assured as the ferry docked. "Take your time." Vinnie shrugged as they started their trek through Benson Hearst. "Thank you." Amara thanks before kissing his cheek. "Anything for you, Sweetheart." Vinnie smiles. "I'm a little nervous about meeting your family." Amara admits.

"Don't be. They're gonna love you." Vinnie brushed off. "You really think so?" Amara questions. "Course I do. Now come on were gonna be late." Vinnie urged. "Honey, it's your party. Things don't start till you get there." Amara reminded. They arrive at Vinnie's door a few moments later. The front house lights were shut off. "I told her not to do this." Vinnie shook his head. "She just wants to surprise you. Open the door." Amara instructs. Vinnie opens the door and they walk into a pitch black house. Vinnie turns on the lights and everybody hops out yelling, "Surprise!" "What? For me? I had no idea." Vinnie plays it off. Meanwhile, Amara wants to disappear as she sees Rosalie glaring at her from across the party. People are walking up to talk to Vinnie. "Oh everybody. This is my girl, Amara." Vinnie introduces pointing at her. Her smiles turns damn near plastic as she greets people, feeling Rosalie's eyes on her like hate filled daggers. Tonight would be far from easy.

A/N: Geez Louise. I don't another y'all but I couldn't be in a situation like that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading chapter 19. I hope you all loved it. Next chapter has aa kind of adult rating due to its nature. You're just gonna have to wait and see. Thank you so much and I hope you have a great day. Bye guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 Fight For It

A/N: Good Morning Campers! It's me Bambi and I'm back with another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! I hope you're all doing well, staying safe, and washing your hands. I'm doing okay. So, fair warning, um this chapter is X-rated. I'm so sorry in advance for those of you who do not like this type of thing. I apologize. As always, I have not/do not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara. Now, onto this very interesting chapter.

Amara was trying to have a nice time at the party, but every time she turns around there's Rosalie looking like she'd ruin the fun at any minute. Amara goes to the restroom to find some peace. Before she can close the door Rosalie wedges herself in. "Hey little cousin. Having fun?" She smirks. "I'm trying to. Why are you here?" Amara asks. "What? A girl can't celebrate her friend/former crush's birthday?" Rosalie wondered. "Save it. You're only here to cause trouble." Amara objects. "You know you really think you're so much than me cause you have him. Let me remind you, he's used everybody. What makes you think he won't use you too?" Rosalie asks.

"What he and I have is real. I know you liked him but it didn't work out. I'm sorry but you really need to move on." Amara tries to reason. "You realize I'm going to get you back for this right?" Rosalie asks. "For what? Falling in love? For being happy?" Amara asks. "For stealing what belongs to me." Rosalie states matter of fact. "He doesn't belong to you. You could never know what our love is about." Amara cries. "Your love is based on a lie that I built for you. Enjoy thinking about that for the rest of the night you turn coat bitch. " Rosalie laughed before walking out.

Amara stays in the bathroom for a few minutes out of fear. Rosalie wouldn't really do this to her would she? Amara was finally happy. Why couldn't Rosalie see that? Amara lightly splashes cool water on her face then touches up her make-up. She leaves and sees no sign of Rosalie. So, she goes to find Vinnie. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Vinnie informs her. "Sorry. I got lost." Amara lies. "Ma put out some wine for the adults but I snagged you and I glass." Vinnie explained handing her a glass of almost purple liquid. Amara's never drank before but she decided to give it a try.

Amara takes one sip and then downs the rest of the glass. Fueled by fear, the need to prove a point, and alcohol Amara turns to Vinnie. "Let's do it." She whispers in his ear. "Do what?" he asks confused. Amara looks at him strangely. Had he really forgotten their conversation? "It!" Amara exclaims. "What is "it"?" Vinnie asks. "Sex." Amara finally comes out and says it. Vinnie's eyes widen in surprise. "You sure?" Vinnie asked. "I'm very sure." Amara promised. Vinnie looks around before taking Amara's hand and leading her upstairs. They get to Vinnie's room just smiling at each other.

Vinnie is the first to start by kissing Amara. Amara promptly starts kissing back. The kiss turns from soft to rough very quickly as tongues collide and they start paying at each other. Vinnie's lips trailed down to Amara's neck then to her collar bone, and finally to her shoulder as he searches for her zipper. He tugs down roughly leaving it in a velvet pool constricting Amara's ankles. She's left in a matching set of burgundy colored bra and panties. Meanwhile, Amara is hastily undoing the buttons of Vinnie's button up. Their lips latch onto each other while Vinnie unhooks Amara's bra.

They pull away, catching ragged breaths "You're gorgeous." Vinnie compliments. "You're handsome." Amara replies. Within seconds they're back all over each other. Amara's undoing Vinnie's belt and pants button. Vinnie kicks his pants to the side. He gently pushes Amara onto the bed and climbs on top of her. He begins to leave more and more kisses on her body. Soft moans escape from Amara's lips. Vinnie is currently in between Amara's legs, he looks up just to make sure that she stills wants this. Amara accepts as Vinnie slips her panties off. He kisses the inside of thighs before standing up to go get a condom.

Amara waits patiently as Vinnie slips it on. "I'm gonna go slow okay? If it hurts just tell me." Vinnie instructs. "Okay." Amara nods. "Here I go." Vinnie informs her. He lifts Amara's hips and slowly inserts himself into her. At first for Amara, it is awkward and hurts a lot more than she expected. Eventually she gets use to his size. After, that point it's pretty much fireworks. Vinnie reaches his climax but doesn't stop until Amara reaches hers. They laid in bed embracing each other and breathing heavily as they basked in the after glow. "You alright, sweetheart?" Vinnie asks pulling Amara closer into him.

"I'm alright. Just taking it all in. I can't we actually did it." Amara explains. "Me either. Was I alright for your first time?" Vinnie asked. "Yes. You were so gentle with me." Amara assured. "That's how I wanted to be." Vinnie admits. "You know we should probably go back downstairs." Amara suggests. "Come on, Sweetheart. Five more minutes?" Vinnie groans. "If we don't go back down there people will start looking for us. Do you really want everybody to see us like this? Your mother would flip." Amara warns. She looks at Vinnie as he thinks. "Good point." Vinnie nods. The couple hops out of bed and quickly get dressed. Amara felt so great and any thought of Rosalie has washed away. Tonight was truly the best night of her life.

A/N: And there you have it. Again, I'm sorry for the x-rated nature of this chapter. I still hope you guys like it. Now, this next chapter is going to be sad. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a nice day! Bye guys! Also, three more chapters till the end.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21 The Secret She Can't Keep

A/N: What's up? Welcome back to another chapter of Heartbreak For Hire! As always, I'm Bambi. This is getting posted really early because it's one of my favorites. I hope you're all doing well and are staying safe. Gotta admit, this chapter is sad. Also, there is violence so a warning is now in effect. As always, I have not/do not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though! Now, onto this sad chapter.

The party had been great! Vinnie really seemed to enjoy himself and Amara didn't see Rosalie after she came back downstairs. Now, Amara and Vinnie were just laying in bed talking. "Happy birthday, Lover." Amara murmurs. "Thank you, sweetheart. Did you enjoy yourself?" Vinnie asked. "I did. Your family is great." Amara assured. Amara and Vinnie fell asleep and don't wake up till the next morning. They're awaken by a loud pounding at the front door. "Who's that?" Vinnie asked jetting out of bed. "I don't know." Amara yawns as she follows him.

They go downstairs and open the door to reveal Rosalie standing on the other side. Here comes the stunt. Amara felt her heart sink into her feet and a nervous pit formed in her stomach. "What's up, Totsie?" Vinnie asks as Rosalie pushes her way in. "I'm here for a chat." Rosalie smirks sitting down in a chair. "What?" Vinnie asked confused. "Wait! Did you two fuck?" Rosalie grilled. "None of your business." Amara replied. "So yes. Great job, Amara! You can tell him now!" Rosalie laughs. "What's she talking about?" Vinnie asks looking over at Amara.

"Our plan. See Vinnie, Judy Borden, Keke Kornberg, and myself were sick and tired of you treating us and the other girls at school as if we were disposable. So, we came up this plan. That's where my weak little cousin comes in. Amara agreed to help because some guy hurt her like you hurt us. It was only supposed to be for a few dates, sleep with you, and then break your heart into a million tiny pieces. She's already done the first two parts." Rosalie explained with a slight cackle. "This true?" Vinnie yells at Amara. "At first it was." Amara starts.

"Then I got to know you. Judy, Keke, Bambi, and I stopped this plan the night you and I hot together. Now she's here to ruin us." Amara explains as tears formed in her eyes. She just wanted to disappear. "That's true. They tried to end it, but there's no way out." Rosalie shrugs. "Lover, please I'm sorry. This was stupid and I was wrong." Amara tries to steer him. "Get out." Vinnie murmured coldly. "What?" Amara whispers. "Get out! Leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you or your whore of a cousin again. You lied to me and played games. I don't like that. I actually cared about you." Vinnie shouted as Amara goes to touch him. He nudges himself from her.

"It was her idea! I care too. I love you, Vinnie. Please don't do this." Amara begs. She couldn't lose him like this. "Get out of here. Rosalie, I'm telling the whole school what you did." Vinnie shoos them out. Amara takes one final look at him. He's so angry and she deserves this. Amara walks out with a grinning Rosalie in tow. "Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted? Was this fun enough for you? You miserable bitch." Amara asks. "I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic. I got exactly what I wanted. This was a ball." Rosalie replies all chipper. "Your reputation is so destroyed." Amara reminds.

"I'm Hotsie Totsie. My reputation destroyed way before you came along. Now, go run back to Staten Island, go hock lip gloss in that tacky department store, and give Aunt Bev my love. Vinnie'll forgotten all about you by next Tuesday. Thanks for the help. Bye now." Rosalie starts to leave. Amara checks her watch. "You know, I don't have to be at the ferry for another ten minutes. Plenty of time for me to-" Amara didn't finish her sentence as her fist collides with Rosalie's mouth. Rosalie gasps as blood starts pooling. She reached for a handful of Amara's hair.

Amara shoves her on the grass and they're now on the ground getting hits in. Amara gets a knot on the top of her head and Rosalie gets a fist to the jaw knocking her out cold. "Stay away from me, Vinnie, and the girls. You're a monster and we don't need you." Amara screams before running off to catch the ferry. She sobs the entire way home.

A/N: What an explosive chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reading. Great news, only two more chapters and this is all over. I'm so excited. Thank you again and I'll see you next Saturday. Bye guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 Come Back To Meet

A/N: Hello and welcome back to Heartbreak For Hire! I am Bambi. Here's the second to last chapter. I'm really excited and I hope you guys like it. As always, I do not/have not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara though. Now, onto the chapter.

Months have passed since Vinnie broke up with Amara over Rosalie's jealous stupidity. She hasn't been happy since. All she wanted was Vinnie, but she knew that he didn't want her. Honestly, she couldn't say she blamed him. She absolutely in the wrong. She should've never gotten into the plan in the first place. Amara had been laying down in her bed sulking when Bambi, Judy, and Keke walked in. They turned the lights on. "Amara, when are you gonna stop this? It's been a month." Judy sighs. "I'm in mourning." Amara whines.

"You need to get out of this room." Keke interjects. "I really cares about him. I still do." Amara defended. "If he means that much to you then why don't you fight for him?" Bambi suggests. "He probably doesn't want to see me or talk to me. He thinks I'm a heinous bitch which tried to ruin his life. He's probably moved on." Amara explained. "No he's not. The word around school is that Vinnie Barbarino is single." Keke noted. Amara smiled small at the fact that she possibly might have a chance. "Obviously that's not going to last." Amara shrugs not wanting to seem too eager.

"You have a chance." Judy tried to swore. "Doubt it. Plus, Rosalie will probably find out and try to cut my head off." Amara worries. "Nobody's seen her so I think you'll be fine." Keke assured. "No I won't. Could you girls please go? I have a lot to think about." Amara shoos them away. "Okay. Call us if you need anything." Bambi made her promised. The girls hug Amara and leave. "We gotta get those two back together." Judy insisted. "And fast." Keke agrees. "How?" Bambi asks. "We could talk to Vinnie." Bambi suggests. "Worth a try." Keke shrugged.

The next day at school the girls approach Vinnie. "Vinnie could we talk to you?" Judy asks. "Why? You girls planning to get me caught up again?" Vinnie asks coldly. "We deserve that but we're here for Amara." Keke starts. "Not interested." Vinnie responded about to leave. "Really? Even though she's miserable and really misses you?" Bambi asks. "She did that to herself. I'd she cared so much then why hasn't she tried to speak to me since I threw her out?" Vinnie wonders. "She doesn't think you want to see her." Just admits.

"She's right. I don't want to see her because she hurt me." Vinnie reminds. "She didn't want to. She really cares, Vinnie. All she does is go to school, work, and then she sulks in her room." Keke broadcasts. "So get her out. I don't care." Vinnie begins to walk away. Of course he misses his sweetheart. However, he's hurting really bad. "Just go see her." Judy suggests. Vinnie doesn't reply. Maybe he would go see her, just to see if the girls are really telling the truth.

A/N: Awwww poor Vinnie and Amara. I just want those two kids together. Anyway, that was the second to last chapter. The next chapter is the end. There is no more Vinnie and Amara after next Saturday. It'll definitely be bitter sweet but I'll say those feelings for next week's authors note. Thank you so much for reading. I really do appreciate it. I'll see you guys next Saturday for the SERIES FINALE. Bye guys!


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23 Reconciliation

A/N: Here we are, the finale! I'm not gonna do too much because I want to cut to the chase. As always, I do not/have not/probably nor will I ever own the rights to Welcome Back, Kotter or any of its characters. I do own Amara. Now for the very last time, Heartbreak For Hire.

After school, Vinnie takes the ferry to Staten Island. He was going to check on Amara. He has no reason to be here but he needs to know how truly broken up she is about them. Vinnie knocks on Amara's front door a couple of times before he gets his answer. What he See's absolutely shatters him. A frizzy haired, puffy eyed, pajama pants clad Amara. She looked back at him in surprise. He's really here! "Vinnie?" Amara gasps. "Hey. Let me in?" Vinnie asked. Amara gives it a few seconds of thought before letting him in. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere throwing darts at my face?" Amara asks.

"I wanted to see if the girls were right. What happened?" Vinnie asks as if he doesn't already know the answer. "You happened." She shot back. The audacity of Amara. She's not supposed to be the angry one here. "I happened? Don't go there. This is all your fault. You tried to hurt me remember?" Vinnie asked. "How many times do I have to say that it was in the beginning? How many times do I have to tell you that I've liked you since our first date. It stopped being a scheme to me a long time ago." Amara defends herself. "So? You still did it, Amara." Vinnie notes.

"You're right and I'll probably never live it down. I don't regret getting to know you. I don't regret falling in love with you." Amara cries. "You don't think I'm not still in love with you? Course I am. I'm hurt still." Vinnie admits to the surprise of Amara. "And I'm sorry. If I could go back and stop it a little sooner I would but I can't. I'm hurting too. Look in my eyes, Vinnie. I haven't stopped crying since you threw me out. I barely leave the house anymore. Nothing feels right without you." Amara sighs. "Nobody told you to lock yourself up." Vinnie shouted. "I needed to do that, Vinnie. We shared something very special. I wish we were still sharing it." Amara says softly.

"Amara." Vinnie sighs. "I'm being honest." Amara swore. "So what do we do?" Vinnie asks. "Please give us another shot. Just slower. No tricks, no schemes, and definitely no Rosalie. Just you and I. Please, Vinnie. I need you. Say you want me too." Amara begs grabbing his hand. "We could go slow but you gotta earn back my trust. I don't know how long it's gonna take but I don't think I could go another minute without you." Vinnie explained walking towards here. "What does that mean?" Amara wonders feeling optimistic as she looks into Vinnie's forgiving eyes. "Dry your eyes, say sorry, we'll go on a few dates, and then go from there.

And I mean it. If, I even think anything's a little off then we're done. No secrets either." Vinnie warns. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for trying to ruin your life, and I'm sorry for causing us all this pain." Amara apologizes. "Good start, Sweetheart." Vinnie compliments. "You called me, Sweetheart." Amara points out. "That's what you are right?" Vinnie asks. "I am." Amara confirms. "Come here." Vinnie gestures with his arms wide open. Amara walks right into his arms and kisses him passionately. "Were back." Amara sighs happy. "Were back." Vinnie agrees. Amara was absolutely relived. Finally, her lover was back and she doesn't plan on letting him go any time soon.

THE END

A/N: It's over. Oh my gosh. So, I've been working on this since October. I wanted something different and longer then Came Back For You and I'm glad I have this. I have loved every second of writing this story and creating Amara who I adore. I want to thank all of you so much for reading I truly mean it. I can't believe it's all over. Also, announcement. So, since I've done a story for Juan, a story for Vinnie, and I do have a Freddie story that is being updated weekly currently. Well, after that I plan on writing an Arnold story. After that's finished, I will no longer be writing in the WBK area of fanfiction. I've had a lot of fun here but it's gotta come to an end and there's only so many characters to write for. Thank you so much again and I'll see you in Deliver Him From Eva.


End file.
